They Can't See
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel and Jamie are two years apart, and Jamie has just turned eighteen. Their relationship is going so strong, but Jamie's parents don't approve of her relationship with Castiel and her mother simply wants to break them up. Please R&R!
1. A Sweet Confession

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Jamie are two years apart, and Jamie has just turned eighteen. Their relationship is going so strong, but Jamie's parents don't approve of her relationship with Castiel and her mother simply wants to break them up. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jamie Hart.

**A/N: **Okay, a fic involving true love, a possessive and snobby mother, an 'arranged' life-partner and a father who can't stand up to the mother of his child...all with a young couple in love caught in the middle.

I really hope you enjoy this and I'd love to know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

They Can't See **

**~Chapter One: A Sweet Confession~ **

Castiel couldn't believe he was currently kissing Jamie Hart's neck. That gorgeous girl lay beneath him, her full lips parted as soft breaths passed through them, stunning, silky, thick auburn curls hung over her shoulders and splayed over the pillows while her dark blue eyes were covered by those soft eyelids, slim eyebrows displaying the shape of her grimace which was one merely of pleasure.

A gentle moan passed her lips when his hands trailed down her smooth, soft, pale skin, one hand gripping her bare thigh whilst the other hand took hers, their fingers lacing together as they shared a tender kiss.

Castiel was a wonderful lover, Jamie realised. Well...for the loving that they'd done he had been. They hadn't actually slept together yet, but she was still nervous about the idea and she'd only just turned eighteen. Valentine's Day was coming up in a month and Castiel wondered if that would be the night, as cliché it seemed, that they'd be able to make love. He knew he loved her, and he just prayed she loved him back.

He'd met her parents before, the two of them concerned about the age gap from the start. Her mother was just unbelievable at times, whereas her father just seemed to have accepted what was happening and moved on from it. When it came to her mother, it was an entirely different story.

But now, Castiel's focus was on the feeling of Jamie's lower body rocking against his own so slowly, the way her lips felt against his before the pair rolled over, Jamie resting above him and sitting up, her hands on his shirt collar as she pulled him up, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss before she suddenly stopped. Castiel gazed up at her with concern in his eyes before she spoke to him.

"We...we're not going any further are we?" She asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"Only when you're ready, Jamie." He replied, Jamie beaming at him before kissing his lips deeply and passionately, the couple nuzzling foreheads as they settled for a moment.

Jamie really did love her Castiel more than anything. He was beautiful to her, and he had always been there for her no matter what. She was two years his junior, and in school, they'd always been the best of friends, staying that way even after he left. She'd always had feelings for him, whether she was willing to admit it or not.

Castiel turned them back over, laying by her side and stroking his hands through her hair. They were laying in their underwear, relaxed and warm in each others embrace before drifting into a light sleep, waking an hour later for Castiel to take Jamie home.

* * *

"Mom, he's amazing, okay?" Jamie huffed, "I don't get your problem!"

"His older brother is named after the Devil!" Her mother yelled, "He is two years your senior and he has no prospects!"

"Mom, his oldest brother runs a business that negotiates million dollar deals over breakfast, okay? His prospects are amazing!" Jamie argued, "It's all just because you want me to marry Zachariah Milton!"

Bridgett Hart looked at her daughter and sighed. It was a week after Jamie and Castiel's last meeting, and Jamie had been telling her mother she and Castiel were considering the next step in their relationship, Bridgett immediately picking up the notion and determined to not let that happen.

"Zachariah can give you your dream on a plate."

"If I go my whole life without being a famous singer or musician then so be it! But I am happy with Castiel!" Jamie replied, "I _love _Castiel! And I really couldn't give a shit what you think of him! He's everything to me and he always will be, and Zachariah means nothing to me. Got it?"

Bridgett gaped at her teenage girl who turned and stormed away, heading straight for the safety of her room.

"Young lady, you get back here right this instant!"

"NO!" Jamie yelled, rushing into her room before locking the door and grabbing a bag full of clothes.

She texted Castiel in tears, her boyfriend turning up not ten minutes later to take her to his place for the weekend. She left a note for her father in his room and then climbed out of the bedroom window, as she normally did when she fought with her parents before racing towards the car, climbing in tearfully beside Castiel and receiving a gentle kiss.

"It's okay," He promised, "I'm here now..."

"Thanks for coming for me." She said softly, Castiel grimacing and kissing her again.

"I'll always come and get you, you know that." He told her, Jamie nodding in response before the pair headed for Castiel's house, the young girl crying the whole way there.

* * *

They got through the door, Castiel carrying Jamie's bag and resting a gentle hand on her lower back as they headed inside, Castiel's brother Lucifer and twin Jimmy looking up sadly, Jimmy's boyfriend Dean doing the same. Castiel just smiled weakly at his siblings and friend, wrapping an arm around a tearful Jamie and leading her upstairs. The entered his bedroom, Jamie just taking her shoes off and laying on her side on the double bed, sighing shakily as Castiel locked the door and curling into his pillows.

"I'm so sorry I keep doing this..." She breathed, "I just can't bear living with them anymore...especially my mother..."

"Don't be sorry..." Castiel replied, setting her bag by the closet as he always did and climbing onto the bed beside her, stroking her face tenderly before kissing her cheek and lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, Castiel."

Those words floated into Castiel's ears and set him on fire within, the burning a sensation he never wanted to fade away. He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle before kissing her cheek, all delicate brushes of lips.

"I love you too, Jamie." He replied, "I love you."

Jamie smiled and turned her head, tears falling down her face as the pair shared a tender and passionate kiss. They were in love now. It was official, and as long as Castiel had breath left in his body he knew he'd stay with Jamie, love her and protect her all he could.

He knew that whatever happened, he'd be with Jamie, no matter what her mother tried to do to them both.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Messages from Home

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Jamie are two years apart, and Jamie has just turned eighteen. Their relationship is going so strong, but Jamie's parents don't approve of her relationship with Castiel and her mother simply wants to break them up. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jamie Hart. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**

* * *

They Can't See **

**~Chapter Two: Messages from Home~ **

Jamie's eyes blinked open slowly, the dark blue meeting Castiel's bright blue eyes as he smiled softly. She loved waking up with him. It seemed to be a damn sight better than waking up at home where she'd just be lectured and rambled on to about Zachariah fucking Milton.

"Morning, Jamie..."

"Morning, Cas..."

The pair shared a gentle kiss, Jamie curling into her boyfriend's side and sighing as he took her hand in his own. He pressed a kiss to it and cupped her cheek gently, stroking soothing lines across the soft flesh, feeling it tingle beneath his touch.

"How are you feeling?"

In all honesty, Jamie had never felt as wonderful in her life. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be right now than in Castiel's arms. She bit her lip and stroked her boyfriend's chest, looking up at him with her gorgeous eyes before smiling sweetly.

"Amazing since I'm with you..." She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Castiel replied, kissing her lips softly, "What would you like for breakfast?"

* * *

"Come on, Jamie!" Castiel laughed, strumming his guitar again, "You promised you'd sing with me."

"But, Cas..." Jamie muttered with embarrassment, Castiel smiling and stroking her cheek, "I'm not a good singer."

"Hey, your voice is beautiful, okay?" He told her, brushing a hand through her auburn curls, "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Castiel and Jamie were a duet, simply called _Cas and Jay_. Castiel played guitar while Jamie played piano and the two wrote music together and played covers of their favourite songs. The twenty year old put on his best puppy eyes and looked at Jamie who blushed and looked away from him, laughing in response. She hated those puppy eyes! They always made her give into him. She was a sucker for them, it had to be said.

"Cas, please don't look at me like that!" She protested, "Castiel Novak!"

"Come on, baby. Please...?" He asked, "You promised we could rehearse today!"

Jamie bit her lip and sighed. She had promised Castiel that they could rehearse some of their songs today, and she hated to break her promises to him at all. He never broke his promises to her and she'd never broken a single one she'd made to him.

"Alright." She sighed, going over to the piano, "Which one?"

"Um..." Castiel began, thinking for a moment, "_My Immortal._"

Jamie smiled and leaned forward, Castiel getting the hint and leaning towards her to kiss her lips.

"Love you, sweetie." He whispered, Jamie beaming and kissing him again.

"Love you too, angel." She replied, beginning to play the song while Castiel listened for a moment as he tuned up the guitar, getting ready to play with her.

_"I'm so tired of being here...  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here...  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
_

Castiel smiled and began to pick the strings gently, Jamie smiling a little in response herself as she sang, knowing Castiel was watching her. He had the most amazed look in his eyes, as he always did when Jamie sang. Her voice could be soft one minute and then so beautiful and powerful the next, and she knew just how to balance it out when singing a song.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me..." _

Jamie looked to Castiel, grinning as he began to strum in time to her chords on the piano. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his open blue checkered shirt and black t-shirt, his black jeans with his hair in its usual bedhead state. He grinned lopsidedly at her and focused back on his chords, Jamie turning her attention back to the piano. They loved playing music together, and whether Zachariah Milton could give her that dream of hers on a plate or not, she wouldn't be happy without being with her Castiel. They were a team. They couldn't be broken up and if that meant Jamie had to give up her dream, then so be it. Anything for Castiel.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
_

Suddenly, Jamie stopped playing and Castiel grimaced, putting his guitar down when he saw her shoulders hunch and her hands slide up to her face, going towards her and sitting by her on the piano stool.

"Jamie?"

There was a soft sob that came as a reply, Castiel biting his lip and really wishing he knew what was wrong. He hated to see Jamie crying. Whenever she cried, he had to bite back tears himself, and he found it hard to keep strong when the only girl he truly loved was breaking down by his side.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry..." Jamie replied, wrapping her arms around Castiel, "I'm sorry."

Castiel held her back and kept her close, whispering soft assurances into her hair as she sobbed and whimpered against him.

"I'm...I got a message this morning from my mother..." She whispered, Castiel looking concerned as she gazed at him with such tearful eyes that none of those tears could stay in, and they splashed mercilessly down her face.

"What's happened?" Castiel asked, desperate to know why she was so upset.

Jamie just looked up at him, feeling so horrible for what she was about to tell him. This would break his heart. It had already broken hers, and she didn't know how he'd take the news.

"She's...arranged a date..." She confessed, "For me and Zachariah Milton..."

Castiel's heart stopped beating for a moment and he stared at Jamie, face expressionless.

"Zachariah Milton?" He asked, Jamie nodding in response, "And you're actually going?"

"I have to." Jamie replied, "I have to, Cas, you know what my mother's like!"

Castiel stood up and walked away from her, picking his guitar up and heading for the door of the living room. He felt so angry with Jamie's mother. Not with Jamie. He wasn't angry with Jamie at all...he _couldn't _be angry with Jamie, not in a million years.

"Cas?" Jamie asked tearfully, getting up to follow him.

"I need time to think." Castiel snapped, closing the door behind him and instantly regretting his decision to leave her alone as he heard her sobs through the door.

He thought he'd better give her some space and he headed up the stairs, ignoring Lucifer who came out of the kitchen and heard Jamie crying in the next room.

"Just go and promise her I'm not mad at her, huh?" Castiel told him, Lucifer just watching him head upstairs before going into the living room to comfort Jamie.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
